


is that a hammer in your pocket?

by LSFOREVER



Series: Comic Book Characters + One Direction — Smut (with a little plot) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batman x Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, Hammer Fucking, Hand Jobs, Liam is Thor, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Car Sex, Zayn is Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>So, with a soft sigh and after rubbing his cock against the sheets a little more, Zayn settles down, spreading his legs a little more so he won’t have to reach behind himself and hold himself open. The next thing he knows, the blunt tip of—of</em> something <em>is rubbing over his entrance, condom and lube covered, and he doesn’t have to look behind himself to know what it is.</em></p><p> </p><p>or, Liam gets a little kinky when they get back home and Zayn finds he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is that a hammer in your pocket?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clopayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clopayne/gifts).



> I wrote this and edited it all in one day so please dismiss typos/any mistakes.
> 
> Bonnie gets a mention for helping me get through this in one day and for helping set one of the ;)scenes.. Also, Aaya and Zoe are lovely humans too.
> 
> — Kat Xx

 

 

“Fuck.” Zayn throws his head back against Liam’s shoulder, turning it when he feels Liam’s lips at his neck to give Liam more room. He grinds his hips back harder, liking the way Liam feels half hard like this, pushing forward into Zayn like he does whenever he’s actually fucking Zayn.

He’s thankful Liam isn’t a big fan of drinking because right now, Zayn is already too drunk to hold himself up without wobbling, let alone dance without falling. But, Liam knows Zayn, just like he should—they are engaged after all—and he knows that by now Zayn needs him.

And not just in a sexual way.

But he does need Liam in the sexual way.

Like, preferably soon. Hopefully Louis and Harry get down here to watch the store soon because the moment they do, Zayn is dragging Liam home and, well. He doesn’t know what then because he wants everything with Liam but. Still.

The music that’s playing is a lot more club-like, and Zayn has a feeling Niall got a hold of Louis’ laptop connected to the speakers. Also he really wants Liam’s dick in his mouth right now.

And to dance some more.

His brain is all over the place when all he really needs is Liam all over him. And maybe thinking about these things while wearing tights isn’t the best because his boner is probably the most obvious thing since he guessed Liam’s dick size when they first started dating forever ago, but Zayn doesn’t give any fucks right now. He’ll probably never see anybody else here tonight again unless they’re his closest friends, and if he does everybody—including Zayn—will be too drunk to care.

“Liam,” he murmurs, turning around suddenly to kiss him. Already he misses the feel of Liam hard against his arse but Liam’s lips are an equal trade, and they make Zayn weak at the knees, pushing against his own like they are. “Want you,” he whispers.

Liam’s hips dip forward, crashing with Zayn’s own, and they both make little noises that are lost in each other’s mouths. Zayn can’t decide where to grip—Liam’s hair, his shoulders, his sweaty biceps and sweaty chest, or his slim hips that he pulls closer to his own. Liam is just so hot and sexy and he kind of wants Liam to bend him over the counter right now, maybe use his tongue a little.

He honestly don’t know how much longer he can take of this, and before he changes his mind and demands Liam get his cock out right now, he’s turning around and running in the back room. “Watch the store!” he yells behind him, knowing Liam is definitely sober enough to do as told.

The door to Louis’ flat isn’t locked. He’s been up here once when Harry, Niall, and Liam were helping set up a birthday party for Harry’s mum (they basically grew up together) and Josh had invited him over when Louis invited Josh. They ended up smoking a bit and eating a shit ton of take out and talking about their favorite comic and characters, so Zayn knows the layout.

He also knows (and is thankful for) that the couch is facing away from the door so when he steps inside the flat and sees Louis’ and Harry’s heads and shoulders over the back of the couch. He doesn’t even want to know, is just thankful that his best friend and not-yet-best friend are quiet (hopefully done) as he yells at them, “You two better be done soon! I wanna dance with Liam but he’s still watching the damn store!”

He also has no doubt that they already can guess that he and Liam have already been dancing, it’s just that they were behind the counter, and that he’s planning on dragging Liam home.

“We’ll be down soon!” Harry yells back, and Zayn doesn’t waste any time getting back downstairs and making sure Liam is still hard.

He still is.

Zayn sighs as he tucks himself into Liam’s side, sneaking a hand down Liam’s front and palming him through the skirt ( _“It has shorts under it Zayn, no need to get jealous. Nobodies gonna see my dick but you.”_ ) as he licks up the side of Liam’s throat. “Want you Liam,” he whispers, palming at him again and smiling when he can actually hear the way Liam’s breath hitches. “Wanna fuck you. Not tonight though. Want you to fuck me tonight. I can do you in the morning, yeah?”

“Shit.” Liam grabs both of Zayn’s wrists and pulls them away from his body, to which Zayn pouts at, but Liam doesn’t budge. “We can wait, yeah?” He leans forward enough for his lips to brush Zayn’s ear, breath hot and making Zayn shudder a little. “I’ll fuck you nice and hard when we get home love, just gotta wait a little longer.”

Zayn can’t stop the whine that slips from his mouth, but he really doesn’t want to wait. “But I really don’t wanna wait.” Despite his whining and slowly softening cock that kind of hurts, Zayn presses a kiss to Liam’s bare shoulder and makes sure there’s enough space between them when he hugs him.

Maybe by coincident, though Zayn doesn’t really feel like thinking too much about anything but Liam right now, a slow song comes on through the speakers set up around the room, and neither man has to think about it before they start swaying along with it.

They kind of just sway there along with the song, silent and waiting. Zayn feels much calmer, and more sober too since it’s been quite a while since he’s had anything to drink. There’s still alcohol in his veins though, probably still a lot of it, but Zayn’s head is clearer and he can hold himself up without wobbling now.

They part when the song is over, switching to another with a fast beat and a loud base, and Liam is smiling a sweet thing that Zayn knows is only for him. “Love you,” he says, planting a chaste kiss to Zayn’s lips.

“Love you too,” Zayn says back. He tries going for another kiss, but Liam turns his head at the last second so Zayn ends up kissing his cheeks.

The door leading to Louis’ flat upstairs slams shut, startling Zayn back a few steps, his elbow knocking over what was left of his last drink. “Shit,” both he and Liam mutter.

Zayn’s frantic for a moment trying to understand what just happened and how to fix it, but then Liam is back with a tissue box and is dabbing up the liquid that is rapidly seeping towards the register. Zayn grabs a bunch of tissues and starts soaking up what he can, but he’s startled again when he hears both Louis and Harry laughing behind them.

“Shut up,” Liam says for him as he finishes cleaning up the mess. Zayn turns around and isn’t surprised to see Harry tucked under Liam’s arm, looking drunk. He can tell it’s not on the alcohol though.

“We’re leaving,” Zayn says, smiling a little when he feels Liam’s hand at the small of his back. “Like, now. So don’t let Harry drink too much and we’ll be back to get him and Niall and Josh in a bit, yeah?”

With his free hand Louis salutes Zayn, pulling Harry over to the register and bumping both Zayn and Liam out of the way. “Hurry and go fuck already. You better be back soon.”

“Will do Cap.” Liam salutes Louis back, causing both Harry and Zayn to giggle, but Zayn doesn’t linger for much longer. He grabs Liam’s hand and drags him all the way out to the car, ignoring Niall shouting, “Get in!” from wherever.

He speeds up once they get outside, hating that they decided to park the car so far away. Liam keeps up though, arm around Zayn’s waist. It’s late and there are other people walking around, though not many, and they both walk faster.

Zayn’s already hard again by the time they make it to the car, jumping in the passenger side quickly and rummaging through the glove box. It wasn’t his plan, but now Zayn doesn’t think he can wait any longer, for real this time. He’s already found their spare bottle of lube and is palming himself through the black tights when Liam jumps in on the driver side

“Fuck, Zayn,” Liam mutters, eyes wide and lustful, Zayn smirking as he shimmies down in the seat a little more and rests his feet on the dashboard. He doesn’t take his eyes off Liam while taking off the Batman Utility belt and tossing it in the back, then pushing down his tights and briefs. Liam’s eyes travel down, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

It’s so fucking hot in the car despite it being chilly out, so Zayn barks out, “Get the air on, fuck,” while pumping his cock to get it to full hardness. A few seconds later the car is starting then on then cool air is blowing at Zayn’s face. It feels so good but so does his hand that he has to force himself to stop.

He doesn’t even have to look over to know Liam is hard again, especially when he spreads his legs as while as he can and scoots down even more. Popping the cap of the bottle open, Zayn spills the lube over his fingers, spreading it and warming it up.

Liam swears, pulling out into the street and snatching the bottle from Zayn’s hand. Zayn hears the snick of the cap shutting and is thankful, knowing he might’ve spilled it, up until he’s rubbing two of his fingers over his entrance to get it wet. “Fuck,” he drawls, sneaking a glance over—Liam is indeed hard and his eyes are wide and lips bitten red, but his eyes stay on the road.

When Zayn pushes the first digit in, he can’t even keep his eyes open, it feels so good. That’s how it’s always been for Zayn though. Getting his arse played with, even with only one or two fingers, feels absolutely amazing, let alone Liam’s dick or any of their toys. He’s pushing the first digit all the way in right away, liking the slight sting from not having anything inside him in almost a week.

He curls it right away too, not yet searching for his spot but loving the feel anyway. He can hear Liam breathing deep next to him, so he decides to take it up a notch and he adds the second finger, slower this time when pushing it in. He may be a little desperate for it but he doesn’t want to hurt himself at the same time.

The slight sting still feels amazing, but it goes away soon enough and Zayn is able to curl those and start scissoring them. The angle kind of hurts his wrist, but he’s able to push through that, _forget_ about it, when by accident his fingers brush over his spot and he’s moaning, “Oh fuck.”

“Zayn.” Liam’s voice sounds strained. Zayn finally looks over and finds that Liam’s sweating, naked torso a little shiny under the street lights and looking so fucking sexy. Zayn’s mouth waters a little, and his hand sneaks over the console and under the skirt. “Zayn,” Liam says again, though he sounds more warning this time, but Zayn ignores him, curling his fingers inside himself deeper and moaning when he catches that spot.

He finds the head of Liam’s cock easily through the shorts and boxers, thumbing over it and smiling when Liam shudders. “Can’t wait to get you inside me,” he starts mumbling, spreading his fingers more and gasping at how good it feels. Liam will feel even better. “Gonna feel so good Liam. So good.”

“I know. Gonna fuck you so hard.” Zayn gasps again, fitting a third finger alongside the other two and pushing down on them, loving the stretch. He slips his hand in the front of Liam’s shorts and boxers, fingers wrapping around his dick tight. He’s already hot and wet with precome, so big and hard that Zayn starts spreading his fingers wider without realizing it.

“Hurry. Get us home.” Zayn throws his head back with a loud moan as his fingers catch over his prostate again, harder and unexpected this time. He feels his own cock jerk and blurt out precome, harder than ever. It takes him by surprise when he feels the simmering heat deep in his stomach, and he can’t seem to stop the way he keeps rubbing over his spot now, hand tightening just under the head of Liam’s cock and pulling him off even faster.

His hips grind down on their own accord, and he bites his lip at the pleasure that rolls through him. He’s so close and he knows Liam knows, but he doesn’t really care. He can get it up again. He can definitely get it up again when they get home, if it means getting Liam inside him.

His breath hitches and little whimpers fall from his lips as he fucks down harder on his own fingers. Zayn’s too far in to stop by now, just seconds away, but what sends him over is when he brings his hand back from Liam’s cock and licks Liam’s precome off his fingers, the taste something he’s always loved and he always craves.

He’s sent over the edge fairly quickly, come shooting out of him and waves of pleasure rolling through him. It’s intense and wonderful and so is Liam’s voice saying his name next to him.

Thankfully, by the time he comes down he can see their building not too far away now.

By the time they get there, Zayn’s managed to clean himself up to the best of his ability—there will forever be come stains in his Batman costume—and is decent, Utility Belt sitting in his lap and Liam’s hand tangled with his own. “Let’s go.”

They make it upstairs in record time, using the stairs rather than the elevator. The doorman was already asleep, thank the stars, and they don’t stop until their bedroom door is shut behind them. Liam pushes Zayn up against their bedroom door, teeth catching on his neck and hard dick pressing to his hip. “Can’t believe you just did that. Fuck. You weren’t even wearing your seatbelt.”

“Good thing you’re a good driver,” Zayn points out, voice wavering and cock taking interest—again and already. Zayn makes work on Liam’s clothes, skirt thrown somewhere else and shorts and boxers pooled around his ankles on the floor. His cock is out, hard and leaking, and Zayn wants it in him _yesterday_.

“Get your kit off,” Liam commands, taking over and making Zayn’s knees buckle. Zayn smiles, doing as told while Liam goes to rummage through their besides drawer. He’s naked as fast as possible, crawling up to the centre of their bed and spreading out over the sheets, hand caught around himself and pumping, already half-hard.

When Liam crawls into bed too, Zayn sees the Thor Hammer still hanging from his wrist, and he grabs at it, trying to get it off. “Why do you still have this?” he whines, spreading his legs for Liam to settle between.

Liam takes the hammer off but he sets it on the bed next to Zayn’s hip. Zayn’s curious for the whole two seconds between then and Liam’s lips on his, the kiss deep and heated instantly. Fingers coming up to tangle in Liam’s hair, Zayn’s hips buck off the bed, their cocks sliding together. “Fuck,” Liam whispers, dipping down and rutting against him.

“Still open, yeah?” Liam asks after pulling away from the kiss, eyes almost black and wide. Zayn nods even though they both know he is, and he flips over onto his stomach, pushing his bum out, hearing Liam’s breath hitch. Fingers squeeze at each of his cheeks as Liam leans over him, biting his shoulder. “Love you, yeah?” Zayn nods. “Yeah. Just... Just trust me on this, okay?”

Which, that’s not something Liam usually says unless they try something new. And they haven’t had to try something new in forever. They’ve been together for years now and are engaged, so Zayn’s super confused and is about to turn back over, when he hears the tearing of a foil packet—a condom? They haven’t used those since... since forever, it feels like.

“Liam?” he whispers, pushing up on his elbows and trying to peek over his shoulders.

“I’ve got you,” Liam replies, voice soft and soothing, and though Zayn is a bit wary now, he completely trusts Zayn. With everything that’s his and himself.

So, with a soft sigh and after rubbing his cock against the sheets a little more, Zayn settles down, spreading his legs a little more so he won’t have to reach behind himself and hold himself open. The next thing he knows, the blunt tip of—of _something_ is rubbing over his entrance, condom and lube covered, and he doesn’t have to look behind himself to know what it is.

Instead of asking Liam where the sudden... kink of fucking Zayn with his hammer, he pushes back against it, feeling it stretch him open. It’s odd, different because the strap meant for around the wrist makes it bumpy, ridges in odd places, but as Liam pushes it in just a couple inches, Zayn feels like he’s on fire. It’s not as big as Liam, doesn’t have Liam’s girth, but the ridges just adds to the pleasure and has Zayn thrashing about.

“Fuck— _Liam_. Were you thinking—oh shit—‘bout this all night then?” He has to take a few breaths before he can talk again, thankful that Liam only pushes the handle of the hammer in a few inches at a time and now more. “That’s some kinky shit babe. Never wanted to be fucked by a— _nghh_ —a hammer before, but it fe-feels good.”

“Yeah?” Liam pushes it in harder. Not further, Zayn’s thankful for, but it pushes up against his walls perfectly, feels good even though it’s basically a toy. Zayn nods, gasping and biting the pillow when it gets close to his spot.

He’s hard again, fully hard, leaking over their sheets. His hair’s a sweaty mess and will be tangled in the morning, but all he cares about right now is saying Liam’s name over and over, trying to get his attention.

“What babe?” Liam eventually whispers, nails digging into the soft flesh of Zayn’s bum, rubbing over it after. He stops fucking the hammer in, slowly pulling it out until just the bumpy end of it is inside.

“Fuck me,” Zayn pleads. He pushes his hips forward, letting the handle slip out and them pushing up on his knees and forearms and hoping Liam will get on with it. “Please?” he adds, quieter.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Zayn doesn’t know who Liam if Liam is talking to himself more than Zayn, but he doesn’t have too long to think about it before the head of Liam’s cock is brushing over his hole. How Liam slicked himself up that fast is lost on Zayn; all that matters is pushing back and moaning as the head pushes past the rim, stretching him wider.

Zayn doesn’t even have the strength to dirty talk right now, just groans and whimpers and takes it, takes Liam pushing all the way in, filling him up so much. Sometimes Liam’s so big he overwhelms Zayn, almost too big, but Zayn can take it. He can take it, and he likes it, likes feeling overwhelmed sometimes.

He doesn’t feel overwhelmed right now though. With so much prep, Liam inside him is the most welcome thing ever. Zayn rotates his hips back, biting his lip because Liam is so big he’s already so close to Zayn’s prostate. “Go. Y’can move, Liam. _Move_.”

Liam doesn’t disappoint. He pulls out almost all the way, not hesitating a second before pushing right back in, setting an already quick pace that rocks them both back and forth. And Zayn feels on fire. Every thrust has Liam hitting his prostate hard, girth stretching Zayn over and over and sending him closer.

“Gonna come,” Liam murmurs, bending over Zayn, hips still pumping hard and fast, to bite at his neck. “Gonna come Zayn. Fuck.”

“Please,” Zayn whines, pushing back at the same time that Liam thrusts forward. “Come in me Liam,” he pleads.

Zayn puts all his weight on one forearm, reaching down between his legs with the other hands and pumping his cock at the same time as Liam’s thrusts. He’s close too, heat simmering in his stomach again, thighs shaking. “Me too,” he blurts, tilting his head and hoping Liam’s mouth on his shoulder will move higher. “M’gonna come too.”

“Good.” Liam’s lips catch over Zayn’s neck, sucking and nipping and sending him closer, cock relentless against his prostate now. He can feel it twitching inside him, Liam’s cock, and he uses the last of his strength to squeeze around Liam as tight as he can, letting out his best moan, knowing how much Liam likes to hear him.

It’s only two thrusts later that Liam groans, dick jerking and teeth biting down hard on Zayn’s neck as he spills inside him. It’s hot and combined with Liam’s teeth on his neck, Zayn’s following right after with another moan. His hair catches in his face bit he doesn’t care, fucking forward into his fist then back onto Liam to ride it out.

When he feels like he can finally breathe properly again, Zayn slumps down flat on the bed, and he only grimaces a little when Liam slips out.

They’re hot and sweaty, worn out, and Zayn really doesn’t want to get up and go back to the party. But the sooner he does and the faster they get their friends, the sooner they can get back home to shower and sleep.

Liam places a hand on Zayn’s hip when he tries to roll over. “Wait babe.” Then, Liam’s hand comes into Zayn’s eyesight as he checks—Zayn’s phone? He doesn’t know when that got there, but they both see that they have an hour and a half before they have to be back. “Gotta clean you out first. Don’t want you leaking out all over your briefs or something.”

“Can do that when we get back. Just get the plug.”

“God, I love you Zayn,” Liam says as he reaches over to the other side drawer where they keep... everything.

Zayn hears him rummaging, but all he can think about is his fiancé and what he just said, and smiling as he says back, “I love you too Liam.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jake__kat), if you're interested.
> 
> Visuals of the Hammer that goes with Liam's Thor costume [here](http://files.tested.com/photos/2015/02/20/73426-thorhammer.jpg) and [here](http://www.blacksparrowauctions.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/ThorHammer2.jpg). Enjoy ;)
> 
> Xx


End file.
